Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a motor control device, a position control system and a motor control method.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 3860014 describes a positioning control device in which, in synchronous positioning control between multiple axes, one CPU respectively outputs, to respective positioning controllers of the axes, position commands that reflect interaxial position corrections. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.